


Heart-rending, Heart-filling

by sansalannistark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I can't believe there's a tag for that!, Much of that too, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansalannistark/pseuds/sansalannistark
Summary: The beach. A private beach. Jaime and Sansa. Smut, comfort and fluff.





	Heart-rending, Heart-filling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts), [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> Janina and Mynameisnoneya both suggested Jaime and Sansa at the beach, and maybe some smut: here's a small fic with smut, fluff and barely any angst! I feel like all I do is write smutfic, but hey, it has fluff too ;)

“Jaime! Jaime, put me down now! I mean it!”

Sansa squealed, thrashing in Jaime’s arms as he attempted to get all the way to the shoreline before his wild girlfriend fell completely out of his grasp.  _ Except she’s already out my grasp, and out of my league,  _ he reflected to himself with a sad smile. Jaime knew he definitely did not deserve to have a beautiful, intelligent girl like Sansa be interested in him. He wasn’t bad looking; he kept in shape, he worked out every couple of days and he took pride in his appearance, but Sansa was young and radiant and on days like this, he often wondered why she’d stuck around: his girlfriend could have had her pick of any number of men, so why she had picked a man almost fifteen years older frequently bewildered him.

“Jaime,  _ please _ .” She interrupted his thoughts with a whine, her head falling limply to rest on his shoulder. Hitting him full force with her best pity eyes (and he never had been able to resist it when she gave him the puppy-dog face she was giving him now) he put her down on the sand. With a delighted cry, she reached down, a handful of sand in her fist, and flung it at his shirt. Jaime shouted in outcry and chased after her as she began racing along the shoreline, out of his reach. Sansa was fast, but after a minute, he caught up with her, tackling her playfully to the ground and pinning her down. Sansa giggled, brushing red locks out of her eyes as she gazed up at him like she was staring at some rare museum artefact.

“You know I can’t concentrate when you do that,” he told her pointedly, though in her distraction he reached under them and tickled her ribs. Sansa bucked upwards, swatting his hands away.

“Stop it, stop it!” she laughed. Breathlessly, she went still under him when she was satisfied he wasn’t going to tease her anymore. In the silence, both of them became painfully aware of just where he had her, and the fact that this was the first time they’d been along together in almost a week, what with the opening of the art gallery, and all the deadlines with Jaime’s book. Sansa placed a hand on his cheek, sliding her clever fingers into his hair, twisting the strands to that she could pull his head down. She pressed her lips hungrily to his, moaning softly when he nipped at her bottom lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

“Beautiful,” Jaime hissed against her wicked little mouth. He was painfully aware of his own arousal, a fact which became far more apparent when Sansa bucked her hips up. her greedy hands left his hair, which he almost bemoaned at, but her hands soon found the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up and over his body. He was  _ not  _ going to complain with Sansa’s hands tracing the planes of his stomach and chest, ticking the hair that led down to his navel.

“Gods, you’re sexy,” she muttered, scratching her nails along his chest, eliciting a hiss from him. Jaime smirked.

“Thank you, darling,” he joked, flashing her with a winning smile. Sansa pouted and he ground against her, watching her gasp and cant her hips up again.

“Jaime... maybe not on the beach.” Coming from Sansa, he knew it to be a pathetic excuse, and he knew her protest was her feeble attempt to preserve her dignity, or to feel like she wasn’t completely wanton. Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Love, there’s a reason we bought a house with a  _ private  _ beach. And it’s not so we can swim alone,” he reminded her with a pointed look at her blushing face.  “Though now I mention it, the idea of taking a dip with you, naked, seems rather appealing.” His eyes sparkled with innuendo and Sansa laughed. She sounded so happy he just wanted to keep her in his arms forever. He never wanted her to stop sounding like that.  _ Not ever _ .

Sansa began to strip, tossing her loose top and shorts across the beach until she was left in only her panties.

“You weren’t wearing a bra,” Jaime stated, tilting his head at her. He had known from picking her up to drag her down to the beach, but the sight of her bare body called to him and when he heard his own hoarse voice speak, he knew he was done for. 

“You’re a naughty girl.”

“Says the dirty-minded man.”

“Sansa...” he groaned, cupping her jaw, “for the love of all the seven bloody gods...”

“Alright, old man!” Sansa grinned teasingly. “If you can’t wait any longer...”

Jaime growled. “No, I bloody can’t. Don’t call me an old man, little vixen.”

“I can call you whatever I want.” Jaime just arched an eyebrow and slid his hand down her side, brushing his fingers over the lace hem of her panties. Sansa’s hand knocked against his as she managed to tug the offending material out of his way. Flinging the lacy scrap onto the sand, she looked up at him just as he began to rub at her, circling her clit with his thumb in tight little circles that had her eyes fluttering closed and her hands clenching in the sand.  “Oh gods,” she panted softly. “Jaime. My Jaime.”

“Yours. I am yours, my darling,” he groaned as he continued to pleasure her. Seeing Sansa in such throes reminded him of their first few months together, when they had only just started to explore each other’s bodies, and every touch had been unexpected and exciting. Now, though, there was a blissful symphony in knowing one another so intimately, to be able to bring each other to such maddening heights with practiced touch alone. Instinctually, he began to run a finger through her folds, face curving into a leonine grin when he found her slick and wet benath his fingers. He shifted his weight, leaning heavily on his spare arm and sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting gently as he continued to stroke her.

“Gods, Sansa, you’re dripping.” Jaime swallowed heavily at the roughness of his voice

“More. I need more, please, my love,” she begged him as she thrust her hips upward with each one of his maddening touches. Jaime slid one finger inside of her, briefly stroking the walls of her sex before inserting a second. Sansa was panting as she chased her release, clenching tight around his fingers. Her moans grew louder and she clawed her fingers into the sand. Determined to undo her, Jaime slid down and, pressing his mouth firmly against her, gave her nub one firm, hard suck that made her cry out. Her walls contracted as she came, her body seizing; his name rolled off her tongue like honey. Jaime watched her chest heave and brushed a hand over her mussed hair, watching her lashes flutter.

“Jaime,” Sansa breathed, pressing up against him to ensnare his lips with another breathless kiss that made his heart surge in his chest like it was riding on the crest of the distant waves behind them.

He ran a hand up the side of her soft skin, brushing a thumb over one nipple and watching her face awash with desire as she happily hummed the tune of that old northern rhyme she often sang in the kitchen while they cooked dinner together.

“I don’t know how to love you any more than I do,” he confessed on a voiceless exhale, stroking her cheek with one hand as he met her lips for one brief brush of lips, and again, and again. “I want to, but I don’t know how.”

“You don’t have to break yourself showing me you care, Jaime,” she answered, lip trembling. He could have sworn he saw moistness in her eyes. Sansa gulped, resting her hand over his on her face. “I  _ know  _ you care. I know you love me; just as I do you.”

“Sansa,” he gasped, overwhelmed, drowning in the rousing emotion of her confession. If someone had cut out his heart there and then, he was sure it would have been her name he saw scratched into its blemished, marred surface; her hands that took it, held it safe.

“You think you don’t deserve me, but you  _ do _ .” 

So simple a phrase was profoundly passionate, and he succumbed and conceded. If love was a kind of madness, he would gladly lose his mind for her.  _ Only her _ . 

“Jaime, I am yours, just as you belong to me.” Gently, she found his hip with her hand, shifting the both of them until he was hovering above her, his cock hovering at her entrance. Jaime found one of her hands with one of his and tangled their fingers together as he slid into her.

“Fuck, Sansa, fuck… seven hells…”

Sansa grinned at him, her emotional tears abated as he began to thrust into her, bringing her hips up to meet his with every stroke. Her fingers wrapped themselves in his long hair, their hands still connected as he sped up their pace. With Sansa’s fingers pulling at his locks, and her alluring moans filling the air, Jaime began pounding into her: she let out a desperate, pleading sob.

“Harder, Jaime, harder…”

“Sansa,” he gasped, “wrap your legs around my waist.” She did as he said, and cried out, fingers clinging to him like a lifeline as he felt his stomach tighten and he spilled his seed inside her, shouting her name so ardently it disappeared into the empty space of nothingness around them, like an echo. Sansa arched her back, and he continued to thrust into her until she reached her own second searing peak. Jaime pulled out of her, stroking her mussed hair as he lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms round her. Sansa let out a sigh of contentment.

“I love you, Jaime.”

“My wicked, beautiful girl,” he whispered into her ear. “I love you. I always will.”

“Do you think we could go for a swim?” She asked him with the merest hint of innocence and her eyes glinting dangerously as she reached down to stroke his cock. Jaime let out an avid groan and grabbed her wrist.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
